Takdir
by Cherie-Rz
Summary: —meskipun gadis itu berungkali menyangkalnya/ Drabble/ LenxRin/ RnR?


Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadari kalau ia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu.

Terkadang—kau hanya butuh untuk menutup kelopak matamu dan percayakan pada hati kecilmu.

Seperti yang dilakukan Rin Kagamine,

Meskipun berkali menyangkalnya—pada akhirnya ia harus memercayainya.

Terkadang permainan yang dipergunakan untuk mengikat orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya bisa jadi begitu rumit.

.

.

.

.

.

—_walaupun ia harus mengakui,kalau ia sedikit menikmatinya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Yamaho crypton<strong>

**Pairing : Len x ****Rin**

**Warning: Typo, abal, OOC ,dlll ~**

**Genre:Romance, Hurt/ Comfort (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu duduk bersimpuh pada sebuah bangku taman panjang di dekat air mancur yang memancarkan butiran air keperakan. Sesekali manik azurenya menyapu sekitar;meskipun tidak ada yang benar-benar ia perhatikan, atau justru malah membuatnya bosan, mungkin?

Ia menghembuskan napas;entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Irisnya yang jernih sejernih lautan memincing sejenak ketika berusaha mendongakkan kepala menatap sinar mentari yang kala itu menyengat dengan teriknya. Kibasan poninya tertiup angin kecil—belahan surainya tersapu hingga mendekati pangkal hidungnya. Sedikit merasa geli—ia menyelipkan ujung surainnya pada telinga kirinya. Tepat ketika—iris biru itu menangkap sosok lain yang tengah terkejut menatapnya.

"Ceh—lagi-lagi bertemu kau disini,"

Lelaki itu mendengus—mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka meski si gadis menatapnya sembari merenggut kecil.

"Siapa suruh kau datang kemari,"

Gadis itu membuang muka. Acuh tak acuh mengabaikan iris biru lain—yang entah kenapa warnanya senada dengan miliknya—pelan-pelan menatapnya dalam. Merasa tak suka diperhatikan, gadis itu menatap balik. Menantang.

"Apa?"

Ucapnya lagi. Lelaki itu hanya mengedikkan bahu pelan.

"Hmm—tidak ada. Hanya—" ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"—kau habis menangis ya?"

Si gadis mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Matamu sembab,"

"Berisik,"

"Cengeng,"

"Uuh,"

"Kau jelek kalau menangis,"

"Uuh—kubilang beri—"

"Kau lebih cocok tersenyum tau,"

Jeda sejenak sebelum lelaki itu mengeluarkan seringai tipis. Gadis itu tercengang untuk sepersekian detik sebelum guratan merah muda membingkai wajah cantiknya.

"Bo—bodoh,"

Ia membuang muka, entah kenapa seluruh permukaan kulitnya terasa panas. Dan ia membenci hal itu.

"Aku baru putus—"

Si gadis melanjutkan ucapannya. Meski tatapannya datar dan hembusan napasnya terasa tenang di gendang telinga lelaki itu—lelaki itu tau bahwa si gadis tengah memakai topeng yang menunjukkan seolah-olah ia tegar. _Meski sebenarnya ia rapuh di dalam._

"Oh,"

"Uum—ya tidak apa sih. Toh—aku juga tidak menyukainya,"

_Bohong._

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula siapa yang butuh cowok tukang selingkuh—"

_Aku membutuhkannya. _

"—yang hanya bisa menyakiti hati,"

_Meski berapa kalipun disakiti._

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya,"

_Aku tetap menyukainya—lebih dari apapun._

.

.

.

.

.

"—bodoh,".

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Ia mendelik ke arah lelaki itu sebelum mendapati pandangan nanar dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku juga baru putus tau—"

Gadis itu tersentak. Lelaki bersurai _honey blonde_ itu mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Dua jam yang lalu ia memutuskanku secara sepihak,"

Punggung kokoh yang terpantul pada irisnya; punggung yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menebak ekspresi lelaki itu saat ini.

"Duniaku runtuh,"

Meski ia tahu ada nada pedih dalam setiap lontaran kalimatnya.

"Aku begitu menyukainya,"

Dan walaupun punggung itu membatasinya—ada pantulan kesakitan yang tersirat jelas dari punggung tegap itu.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tahu—"

Lelaki itu menatapnya perlahan. Tepat pada iris kebiruan miliknya.

Kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman kecil yang membuat jantung Kagamine Rin berhenti berdetak karenanya.

"—kalau ternyata ada orang lain yang ditakdirkan untukku. Dan mungkin—jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya,"

Kagamine Len—telah seutuhnya melenggang pergi sebelum gadis beriris azure itu sempat membuka mulutnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis itu dapat berpikir—kaki mungilnya telah mengantarnya menyusul langkah lelaki itu.

Takdir? Ya. Mungkin untuk sekarang—ia masih belum memahaminya dengan betul.

Tapi pasti—suatu saat ketika ia sudah benar-benar paham, ia yakin akan ada tangan yang bersedia menopangnya. Tangan yang jauh lebih hangat—tangan tulus yang tidak akan membuatnya harus terluka untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_dan untuk sekarang, biarkan gadis itu menyangkalnya._

.

.

.

.

.

_Karena suatu hari nanti—akan ada masanya dimana ia akan memulainya lagi._

(dengan lelaki itu).

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Haiiii~ saya dapet ide tiba-tiba /plok. Oh iya, dengan lelaki itu (di kalimat akhir) maksudnya si Len ya huehehe saya ingin Rin jadi tsundere dulu gamau ngaku kalau dia sebenernya diam-diam mulai tertarik sama Len :"""""""""3

Seperti biasa selalu gagal dalam menggambarkan suasana manis pahitnya cinta uuh~ 8"D /jangantamparsaya

Fict angst itu krispi lo beneran deh, nyes nyes di ulu hati gitu deh (?)/apasih tapi saya gak tega buat kagamine twins (disini gak twins ya) jadi angst huehehe 8"D

Yaah—meskipun fict ini pendek dan masih banyak sekali kekurangannya, saya berharap readers semua (baik yang silent maupun nggak) terhibur oleh fict ini (?)

Dan kalau berkenan, minta Reviewnya boleh? ;""""3

Jaa naa~


End file.
